Freddy Fazbear
'Together as one is what makes Pizza Time fun!' - Freddy singing with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy during the finale of Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear is the main titular protagonist of the 1987 animated Disney film, ''Five Nights at Freddy's'', it's 1999 spin-off sequel, ''FNAF World'', and servers as a major character throughout the franchise. He is voiced by John Goodman. Background 'Personality' Freddy's jolly and enthusiastic personality is what makes him an iconic character. He takes care of his friends; Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mike, even children of all ages (only because he cares so much of their well-being). Freddy never loses his temper or raises his voice. However, he only becomes angry if necessary, not because he wants to. For example, if any of his friends are hurt by others, he becomes a fighter and would do anything to protect his friends. 'Appearance' Freddy is a rather tall, brown grizzly bear with a light brown tummy, Has black claws on his feet, wearing a black top hat (usually worn by gentlemen from the 19th century) with a black bowtie, has human-like teeth (rather than bear-like) and carries a black and gray microphone that he uses to sing to the children and make announcements in the pizzeria. Role in the film Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear has dedicated his life to entertain the children and adults that visit his pizzeria. It’s not until he eavesdrops on a conversation between the employees that the restaurant will be closed by the end of the year. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 While not present in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Freddy's past self (referred to as "withered" Freddy) is present. A scene during the events of Five Nights at Freddy's is shown in the post-credits of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Freddy is seen having flashbacks of being friends with the toy animatronics. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy makes several appearances as a minor character. He (along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) is dismantled by William Afton at the beginning of the film and mentioned a few times during the film. At the end of the film, Freddy is seen resting peacefully with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. FNAF World Coming soon Ultimate Night In Ultimate Night, he is one of the film's main protagonists and his role is for him and his friends to come out of X.O.R's Purgatoriy! Other appearances Ralph Breaks the Internet Freddy Fazbear, alongside Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, make cameos in Ralph Breaks the Internet ''as netizens from the ''Oh My Disney website. Freddy is seen taking a stroll with his friends, then Vanellope runs past them, much to their surprise, as she is being chased by the Star Wars stormtroopers. Video games Disney INFINITY Freddy appears in the Disney INFINITY series as a playable character along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. TV Shows Gallery The Disney Fanon Wiki has a collection of images and media related to Freddy Fazbear. Trivia: * Freddy Fazbear is with Foxy, the most popular character in the entire franchise, as he is quite recognized for all his appearances. * Phil Harris, Michael Douglas and Christopher Walken were considered for the role of Freddy Fazbear, before John Goodman was elected. * Although there is no direct comparison, Freddy is bigger than the others, since he is a bear and in real life, bears are large mammals. * It is unknown if Freddy and possibly Goldie have a relationship as brothers, since these possible relationships are never revealed. * Originally, Freddy was going to have a much smaller role in the film, but the producers thought that Freddy should appear more on screen and the idea was eliminated from the final film. * His voice actor, John Goodman also voices Baloo in The Jungle Book 2, Rex in We're Back! A Dinosaur Story and Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove. * Foxy and Freddy are very good friends, this can be seen in some scenes of the later films and not only in the first film, but throughout the franchise. * Freddy Fazbear may have some similarities with Rex from We're Back! To Dinosaur Story: ** Both are leaders of a quartet. ** Both are fun and friendly. ** Both become friends with a child (Rex befriends Louie and Freddy befriends Katty). ** Both are use the color brown for a reason (Although Freddy is a grizzly bear and a Rex a Dinosaur). ** Both are the title characters of their films. ** Both Freddy Fazbear and Rex were voiced by John Goodman. * Originally, there was a scene in which Freddy was going to have a comic fight with Foxy, forcing him out of his pirate cave before Chica arrives and stops them both. Subsequently the scene was eliminated from the final movie. It can still be seen on the 2-disc DVD, on the platinum edition DVD and on the film Blu-Ray. * Originally it was thought that Freddy would be an American black bear, but ended up being replaced by a grizzly bear. * It is shown that Freddy apart from singing, also likes to make jokes thanks to his joke book to tell children and their closest friends. * Freddy Fazbears bears a strong resembleace to Baloo from Disney's The Jungle Book (1967). Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Bears Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists